


Whoopee Cushion

by nikolinekh



Category: Fremione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolinekh/pseuds/nikolinekh
Summary: Fred has been in a weird mood ever since George got hit by Snape’s spell during the Battle of the Seven Potters. Hermione decides to cheer him up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Whoopee Cushion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic you guys so be gentle with me...

Dinnertime was noisy. That was to be expected when visiting the Burrow though, and Hermione secretly loved all the noise and the bickering around the dinner table. Back home dinner was always a quiet and reserved affair, where conversation usually evolved around work.

However, she felt like something was amiss this sunny Thursday. She started looking around the table at the people surrounding it. Ginny was heatedly discussing quidditch with George, Harry and Ron. Molly was still badgering Bill and Charlie about cutting their hair for the wedding coming up that week, and Fleur sat silently by Bill’s side, unconsciously running her hands through his hair while softly smiling at her fiancee. Arthur was agreeing with whatever Molly was saying. There was nothing abnormal or amiss with these conversations, so Hermione looked over to the twins.

George had taken his bandage off today, and was proudly showing the gaping hole on the side of his head. He was now talking and joking with Charlie, who had sneakily gotten out of the conversation with their mother. 

She looked to George’s right, locking eyes with Fred. She was very surprised to see his usually so carefree face looking quite dull. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, and his usually bright and mischevious eyes were dull and lifeless. 

What was going on with Fred Weasley?

Hermione made it her mission to figure this out, and over the next few days she started to discreetly watch his every move. He was still joking around with his twin, but he seemed reserved, and the second he thought no one was watching his smile fell.

On the third day she decided to confront him.

Fred was finally alone in the kitchen, washing the dishes after dinner. This was usually something the twins did together, but George had left early to start doing som inventory for the shop.

She went up behind him and tapped his shoulder.  
"Fred?" she asked quietly

"Finally come to tell me why you’ve been watching me these last couple days Granger? Plucked up the courage to tell me that you’ve secretly got a crush on me and want a rump in the sack with the better Weasley brother?" 

This was normal Fred behavior, and usually she would have come with a snappy retort of how she would rather snog a boggart than shack up with him, but the line was not delivered with the usual fire and flare that defined Fred Weasley.

"You don’t have to put up an act around me you know, I can see that something is amiss Fred. Do you wanna talk about why you’ve been acting so weird lately?"

He stopped rubbing the dinnerplates, and sighed.

"The only thing less likely than me talking about my feelings Granger is you pulling a prank or something. Not gonna happen. Im fine, so you can go back to reading your book or whatever."

Anger bubbled up in her. She understood that he was going through something but he did not have to take it out on her. Hermione quicky cast a muffliato around them.

"You listen here Fred Weasley! Yes, i would rather curl up on the sofa and read a book right now, but I like to think that I’m a decent enough person that will reach out if I see someone is hurting! So bloody well tell me what’s going on with you because no petty remarks will make me leave this kitchen!"

She was heaving at the end of her rant, and Fred looked gobsmacked. His eyes were round and his mouth was stuck as an "o".

All of a sudden his appearance changed, and sadness took over his features. She could see his bottom lip trembling.

"I keep thinking about what would have happened if George had died" he mumbled

"We have always been Fred and George, and without him I feel like i would be reduced to nothing, it would be like living without a limb."

"Freddie..." she whispered

"I hope to Merlin you won’t ever feel like that, but this is war and I can’t promise anything. I can promise however, that I will fight tooth and nail for that to never become reality. For anyone to lose a loved one."

Fred reached out and swept her into a warm hug. She could feel his heart beating from where she was pillowed into his broad chest. 

"Thanks Hermione...., I guess the only thing more likely than you pulling a prank is me talking about my feelings after all."

He withdrew from their embrace and gave her a crooked grin.

"Let’s rejoin the others huh? I think I could use some laughter right now."

She smiled back at him, content knowing that she had made things better for him, but not quite feeling like she was entirely done.

The next morning Hermione was determined. She had lost sleep thinking about the ultimate gesture to cheer Fred up. After hours of mulling she had decided to go out of her comfort sone, and just do it without rethinking it. 

At breakfast she was jumpy, if anyone had paid close attention to her they would have seen that something was amiss. Thankfully the stress of the wedding kept everyone busy. She kept watching the empty chair beside her, checking if her glamour kept up. It was still invisble. She let out a breath of air. Now all she had to do was wait for Ron to take his usual place beside her at the breakfast table.

When Ron finally entered the kitchen her nerves got worse, it felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. She kept glancing over at Fred. Thankfully he was immersed in a conversation with his twin and could not see how nervous she was.

"Mornin’" Ron said as he padded toward the table, trying to stifle a yawn. "I’m starving"

Ron’s walk from the kitchen door to the table felt like it took hours, she was anxiously watching him making his way over to her. She watched him pull out his chair, and her nerves went of the charts. Any second now.

As Ron’s behind touched the chair, the loudest fart you had ever heard sounded through the entire kitchen. The inhabitants froze, and for some time Hermione thought her plan had failed. The next second however a roaring of laughtet broke out. Molly was shouting at Ron about manners, while his siblings continued to laugh uproariously. Ron got of his chair, and the glamoured whoopee cushion had finally become visible. 

"Don’t look at me mum, look at them!" he bellowed, while pointing at the twins. "They pranked me, it’s their fault!"

George could not stopping laughing long enough to either deny or confirm, but Fred looked over at Hermione like he had never seen her before. A true and wide smile finally adorning his face for the first time in days.

"Bloody hell Granger, I never thought you had it in you!"


End file.
